I promise to fight you
by blue-eye-white-wing
Summary: He returned four years later to keep a promise to a friend. Bad summary .


This is my first story!

Please be gentle ...

Episode 1: back to the past-

Wind blew violently over the sky of the harbor.

Seagulls flying above the waves that washed on the beach.

A young boy with wild dark red hair and Red eyes set on the beach looking out to the sea.

He wore jeans with a black belt and black jackets with a red shirt "so long has passed since I left" the boy thought as he remembered the last time he was on the beach.

"Kanto ... The last time was four years ago, "thought the boy while he smiled and looked at the sky as he fell back on his back, his head hit the soft sand and his hands were spread to the sides feeling the wind of the sea and the salt smell as his hands gently started playing in the sand as he feels his head relaxing from the noise of the waves as they washed away.

"? Huh... What's that? "The boy felt a light touch on his hand as it began to sink slightly into the sand.

Something hard and cold tried to push his hand away from the sand, the boy moved his hand quickly to find out who has disturbed him and saw two small red antennas coming out of sand and two red pincers after them.

The boy smiled knowing what caused him to move and thought to himself, "Krabby ... it's been sometime since I saw one so closely and not in battle ".

The boy held in his hand a small ball in red and white color that expend when he touched the white button in the middle of the ball.

The boy has realized looking at himself standing opposite of his new opponent already ready to battle and remembered with a smile.

He returned the ball to his belt that he drew it from, "I just got here and I'm already trying to fight the first Pokémon I see ..." he moved his head from side to side and folded his hands "I should wait until I see him again," the boy's eyes lit when he thought about one that causes him to come back to kanto again after all those years.

He fell on the sand again and looked back into the sea and thought to himself

"Strange how I was already ready to fight, even if it's not against him" he thought "it seems to be that I simply got excited after all the past four years", He smiled.

His eyes shifted as felt a pull in his leg and saw the krabby playing with its claws by pulling his pants.

The boy sat down and looked at the Red Pokémon "you want to play or something?" asked the boy with a big grin on his face showing flashing his teeth to the krabby.

Immediately the krabby became frightened from the red head's big smile and felt threaten as foam and bubbles started to come out of its mouth and he pinched the leg of the boy angrily and forcibly.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Let go of my leg or I'll! Ouch!" shouted the boy in pain and shook his leg frantically in all directions trying desperately to get angry Pokémon off his leg with tears in his eyes.

And after some time the krabby let the boy's leg go with a sense of triumph when he held up his claws above the top of his head proud of himself after beating a bigger opponent.

Strong pain was coursing through the body of the boy as he held his foot with both his hands while looking to the krabby who seem to be dancing with joy clearly visible on his face.

"I tried ..." the boy's eyes hidden by his red hair as he started speaking "to be nice to you because I came here after ... So long and not even trying to fight you. ... And you attacked me! "The pain has been changed, with a wicked smile that appeared on the boy's face as he stared at the Pokémon with red burning eyes that spelled doom.

The krabby looked at the red eyed boy shivering and shaking from fear of what is about to happen to him and thinking of escaping.

The boy noticed him moving away slowly by the Red Pokémon's small steps "where do you think you're going?!. His tone changed to a malicious one.

"I thought you wanted to fight me … no?,"the boy smiled again his hand went to his belt and took away the ball he was holding in his hand a little while ago.

The krabby stopped in front of the opponent standing before him with anger clearly written all over his face.

The ball grew in the red boy's hand as he prepared to release its Pokémon against the Pokémon who had dared to attack him.

"Niro!" a distant voice called.

The boy stopped and turned back when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

The frightened krabby saw the boy suddenly distracted and began to move away from the area as quickly as it had a chance and then began to burrow in the sand he came from until he vanished from view.

Niro looked at the person who called him and saw a girl much taller than him with red hair and green eyes.

She was dressed in dark blue short jeans a pink shirt that hugged her chest with a golden flame in the middle and black sandals.

"Erika ... Something happened? " he looked at the young girl named Erika who stopped in front of him with her hands on her thighs breathing and panting in exhaustion .

"You ask what happened." Standing in front of him with a pouty face and teary eyes.

"You just arrived and already you are going away! .. And.. Leaving me behind! "She said with slightly watery eyes as her hands turned into fists.

"Leave you ... behind? What are you talking about? He said as he looked at her like she was crazy

Erica's eyes began to tear up even more. "But ... What am I supposed to think? You're coming here with no notice and then just ... Just going to go without saying... A Word to anyone", she began to cry a little as she hid her eyes.

"Erica" He said in a cold voice straight without emotion as he looked at the weeping and teary Erika

"You moved to the **Hoenn Region** and I Haven't heard a word from you in Four years!" Said the green eyed girl who looked into the eyes of Niro to see them unchanged.

"Erika ..." said Niro as a mark of nerves appeared on his face "did you already forget where I stay the night?"

" …. Oh! ..." her tears immediately stopped as she looked at the face of Niro "if I remember correctly … you are …" said the girl as she scratched her head embarrassed.

"Let me remind you …" said Niro angrily to the embarrassed girl standing before him.

- # - # -

A few hours earlier.

The boat to the Kantō region from the Hoenn Region sailed toward the harbor of Vermillion city its final destination.

Many people were aboard the boat, some families with children, couples, some old some young and some pleasant conversations or trainers who Argued which one is more powerful and some even have already started to fight and Without knowing to even entertain a large part of the audience watching them battle on while waiting for the end of the cruise.

"Dear passengers! Dear Passengers!" an authoritative voice was heard across the Board," we will reach our destination in the next few minutes!.. All passengers are required to collect personal belongings and prepare for a docking on the Vermillion port! "

At the end of the message people began moving toward their rooms and Collect their luggage after the long trip, While some continued their pleasant conversations While going to their rooms, the last two trainers that were fighting each other but have not yet reached the end of the battle and their audience .

A single red head trainer leaned against the railing of the deck a small black bag next to him while he ignored all what happened around him and focus on the view that looked like it was out of a fairy tale.

Niro Looked at the horizon and holding his ball while he smiled.

"So after all, it's just you and me Ur coming back here after. .. Wait you're not even from this region.. So that means everything here is new to you '' Said Niro to the ball.

He noticed and saw the docks of Vermillion who was within sight.

Niro raised his hand to the heavens "come out Ur!" .

The ball opened with a white light and little Pokémon got out of it.

The Pokémon was completely White dressed in what appears to be a dress except from the green helmet with two red horns on his head and red innocent eyes.

"Ur can you see vermilion?" said Niro while he picked up his small partner and held her in his hands with a big smile on his face.

"Ralts!"Ur Looked to the Harbor that was discovered to her eyes and the noises of excitement and joy Escaped from her mouth.

"Glad I decided to take you with me instead of leaving you at home in** Hoenn**?" said niro as he looked at Ur with a smile on his face while watching his cute White Pokémon start to embrace him with her little arms smile on her face to show him how she was glad he decided to take her with him and not leave her behind.

Already niro couldn't control himself anymore and simply embraced and swing her around " You just ... How can I leave someone so cute and sweet like behind Ur you are my best friend and I will always be with you no matter what! ' said Niro as a big smile full of joy even bigger appeared on his face as he didn't notice the other passengers peered at him running around and embracing his Pokémon.

Some of the passengers look at boy and began to giggle at the sight of the moving boy who's not afraid to show his affection for beloved Pokémon.

Ur was the only Pokémon niro brought with him from his hometown.

She is his favorite Pokémon from all other he caught and the cutest by far and he's never been afraid to show it.

The two trainers who fought each other began to pout when they saw the crowd of people and the female trainers look at the red head and totally ignored the battle which took place between both.

The taller of the two trainers approached the direction of Niro with a smile on his face as he fixed his square glasses.

"What a boring Pokémon …". Said the trainer with an offensive smile "it's been a long time since I've seen a weak Trainer with an even weaker Pokémon!" .

"!" Niro reacted as soon as he heard the trainer insulted his Pokémon and his beloved partner as his hair covered his face.

The. Trainer started to come closer to the Red haired Niro and smile toward the boy who has not yet responded to the insults.

"What did you say?" said the tall trainer as he tried to listen to the silent words that came out the mouth of Nero but weakly with venom in his tongue.

" ... Did you say something? You need to increase your voice so that." the trainer did not get a chance to talk before niro exploded with anger," How dare you insult Ur like that! "Screamed niro.

"Ralts!"Ur Jumped from the hands of her trainer and stood between him and the other trainer who simply looked at the the Red haired trainer with wonder and fear his eyes.

Ur was ready for battle and looked at the trainer who stood in front of her and looked at her in anger and frustration.

"What's his problem?" said one passenger to the other "He didn't do anything.." said another, the people in the audience began to talk. "I heard about such people that cannot bear to see people that are happy!," said one passenger to the other "really I didn't think that people are so negative but I suppose you CAN judge someone by how he looks, because he looks like trouble ".

The trainer began to boil with anger when he heard the crowd talking about him and not how he hoped.

"That's it! I guess I would have to show and prove to you how much weak you are!" said the trainer as he removed a ball from his belt.

"I choose you!" the trainer called as he released his Pokémon out of the ball.

His Pokémon was of grayish color with large black eyes and two arms that looked as if they run out of his head.

"Geodude!" the Pokémon began to move a little towards Ur and stopped.

"Forward Geodude! This fight will be finished in one hit!" the trainer threw his instructions to his Pokémon "geo! " replied quickly and The Pokémon answered to his trainer and advanced quickly toward Ur and prepared his threatening fist to the white Ur standing in place and not moving an inch.

Niro still stood in place and looked at what is happening still angry. "..." He closed his eyes and listened "...! .." Until he heard a voice in his head "Ur move!" thought Niro.

Ur's eyes widened as the voice of her Red haired trainer gone through her mind as she moved in a fraction of a second in front of the eyes of Geodude and out of sight.

"Geo!? dude!?" Geodude stopped and looked around in looking for his white rival not understanding what happened "she used Teleport?" asked the tall trainer not expecting the other one to just ignore him.

"Ur Confusion!" thought Niro just as Ur apparently appeared behind Geodude in a flash.

"Ralts!" Ur's eyes glowed light blue and hit the Geodude out of nowhere with her psychic attack.

Geodude began moving strangely because he lost control of its body.

"Geodude what are you doing! End the battle already!" shouted his trainer.

Geodude began to turn slowly to look at his trainer shouting.

He must stop playing games with Ur.

Geodude murmured to himself already very weak after attack of Ur hit him hard and left him on the verge of collapsing after looking at Ur still not giving up.

" ... "Niro continued to shut up and finally opened his eyes and said in a disappointed tone "Ur ... Shadow ball …".

"Ralts … " Ur Held her hands and in a second a black light appeared between her small arms and transformed to a small ball that quickly begun to grow and increases with black and menacing energy .

"Ralts!" the black ball flew towards the rock Pokémon hitting it dead center and blew it several feet up towards its tall trainer where he crashed, the Trainer looking with fear and surprise at the Pokémon he thought weak and inferior to his .

He fell to his knees with his hands against the ground "That's impossible!" eyes closed as in denial.

After his overwhelming victory Niro looked at the other Trainer getting his Pokémon in to the ball he came from as he stood in front of niro.

"I … I guess you're not weak as I thought ... I'm John and you?" said John and offered his hand to niro.

Niro watched as John offered his hand and the anger began to return to his body, the idea to forgive the one that insulted his beloved partner caused the anger to return with a vengeance and he just grabbed John in his shirt and pulled him in front of him.

"Eh? ... What, what are you doing?!" asked John as he looked at him with panic in his eyes.

"... Sorry ... "Niro said.

"What?" John looked at him as he didn't understand what he said.

Niro tightened the grip on the Trainers shirt "you still did not apologize for insulting Ur!" He said loudly with anger in his voice.

The immediate fear got to John and he began to apologize in a panic "Excuse me! .. I am sorry! Please forgive me Ur!" he said and looked towards Ur.

Niro looked toward his white partner and left the scared john as he advanced towards Ur and big smile on his face as he looked at his cute small friend.

Niro picked Ur up and all his anger was gone He was looking at her with joy and respect! Proud of her! "Ralts!" Ur began to embrace Niro even stronger when she heard him praise her as he walked through the crowd towards the exit to the port.

- # - # -

At the vermilion port two women had a conversation while waiting for a certain redhead trainer.

One young beautiful girl with red hair and green eyes as she wore a pink shirt with a golden flame short jeans pants and black sandals.

She was excited for the arrival of the trainer from **Hoenn** and she couldn't sit quietly " mom When did you said he was supposed to get here?" asked Erica her mother and looked at her clock.

"Erika" The woman said she had worn a white floral dress with yellow and white flowers decorations she had golden blond hair and green eyes as her daughter " "This is the 10th time you asked me in the last seven minutes he will come so you should just wait!" .

Erica had began to look at all sides her cheeks red with her hands on them as she began to wonder how much he's changed "He must be so handsome even after four years!" Erica smiled and as a visible blush append on her face when she thought about a particular red trainer.

A Sign of nerves began to appear on the blonde's face as she looked at Erika "Erika! I hope you remember is four years younger than you!"

Erika continued to live in her thoughts, "it doesn't matter..." Said Erika passionately.

The blonde lifted her eyebrow and looked at daughter "how so?" "As long as there are similar feelings between the two! It could work!" said Erica with fire in her eyes.

The blonde mother sighed wearily "where did I go wrong with your education? ... Doesn't it matter to you that he is 15 and you are 19 years old? "Asked the blonde.

"No! Not even a little bit!" she said with a big smile on her face as she noticed that the people running out of the shuttle and then began to move and find the boy she is expecting.

- # - # -

Niro made it from the ferry to the harbor.

The young man looked at the scenery which was completely different compared to the last time he was at vermilion which was many years ago.

"Hi! Niro! ..." called someone whose voice seemed so familiar to the boy.

He looked at the redhead girl that called him and the blonde adult woman next to her.

Niro recognized immediately the blonde and approached her, "Mrs. Anna!" said Niro with a smile when he saw Erica's mother smiling at him "Niro its been too long" said Anna, smiling as she glanced at him remembered that he was such a cute little boy .

""Hey Niro!" said the redheaded girl as she pointed to herself "remember me?" Awaiting his answer with a smile on her face.

Niro watched the redhead girl whom he felt pain in his chest while he kept his straight face.

"You ..." Niro felt that he met the beautiful girl before "where do I know her from? She's really familiar". Erika became impatient and went over to him "Niro Niro?"

"Who are you? Do I know you? ..." Niro said.


End file.
